Shoot Like Captain Jack
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash Jack/Ianto OneShot Pre-Season 1 “All right, teaboy. If you know how to work a gun as well as you work a coffee machine, show me what you got.” Jack teaches Ianto how to shoot, and things seem to pick up where pterodactyl hunting left off.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Torchwood.

Ianto Jones was idly listening to the Torchwood team's conversation while attempting to fix the broken _foam_ button on the coffee machine. Ianto rattled the knob, fruitlessly trying to push it back into its original place. He vaguely caught the words "rift activity", "four deaths", and "suspected weevil attack". Ianto had gotten fairly skilled at understanding Torchwood terminology and catching onto cases even while he blended into the background by the coffee table.

The button fell into the empty black hole where it used to reside, and out of a sudden, foam burst from the spout underneath in uncontrollable torrents. Ianto gasped, hastily thrusting his hands under the machine to catch the bubbles falling from the spout in his palm. Shoving cup after cup to catch the foam, Ianto let out a rain of curses underneath his breath. Wouldn't the machine run out at some time?

"Ianto!" Jack called out loudly. Ianto dropped the cup in surprise before catching it deftly in his other fingers. Thinking Jack was busting him for ruining company machinery, he shoved the mug behind his back and smiled innocently.

"C'mere!" Jack beckoned Ianto to come over to him with his thumb, grinning.

"What's going on?"

"Need to show you something," Jack strode through a door Ianto hadn't seen before in the building, the Welshman dutifully at his heels.

He gaped when he saw what was clearly a large, musty shooting area, a table sporting an assortment of guns of all variety. Ianto had seen guns before, but seeing Jack's array of weaponry shining up at him expectantly was much different from the pathetic pieces he had had in his hands before. They were like delicious doughnuts freshly-made at a bakery, and not only were they warm to the touch, but there were ones with jelly, ones with glaze, ones with sugar, ones with chocolate, ones with filling, it was all overwhelming. Jack chuckled at Ianto's awed expression, leading the younger man up to the table by the small of his back.

"Here." He handed Ianto a pair of ear muffs.

"But," Ianto began wordlessly, "I'm just a teaboy."

Jack looked at him incredulously before a subtle smile began to form on his face, "A _Torchwood_ teaboy."

Ianto laughed, "I guess that's not just an ordinary teaboy."

"An extraordinary teaboy," Jack nodded, picking up a gun, "besides. I saw you fight that weevil and that pterodactyl with me. One day you might be more than a teaboy, and knowing how to use one of these will be important."

"I think I know how to use a gun, sir," Ianto said, huffing slightly as he picked up one of the larger models. Jack carefully removed the weapon from his palm, replacing it with another.

"Muffs _on_," Jack ordered gently, placing them over Ianto's ears. His fingers ghosted briefly over the younger man's hair.

Ianto's mind was immediately filled with memories of a few nights back, him lying on top of Jack's sturdy form and his mouth just speechlessly dragging itself toward the older man's. He shook his head to clear his mind from the thought, but it didn't help at all when he felt Jack's warm breath huff onto his neck for a moment.

"All right, teaboy. If you know how to work a gun as well as you work a coffee machine, show me what you got."

Ianto stared ahead at the target in front of him, squinting. He could feel Jack's expectant presence behind him as he cocked the gun and took a deep breath.

The shot that sounded was not doused with the smell of success and victory. As much as Ianto wanted to prove himself to his boss, his nerves got in the way of his confidence and his gun jumped in his loose grip, the bullet springing far off its intended target.

He heard Jack's laugh before he felt his hand on his shoulder. He turned around abruptly, frowning slightly as he watched Jack smile with a shake of the head.

"Watch and learn, Yan." He tossed a replica of the gun in Ianto's hand into his own, playing with it slightly as he brushed his thumb along the top.

Ianto watched him carefully as Jack assumed the proper pose, his eyes fixed along the target as though there was a fire blazing in his irises. His knuckles gripping the handle, he cocked the gun sharply and blew straightaway at the target with exact precision. It pierced through the target with a loud _bang_ accompanied with Jack's bark of a laugh.

"Wasn't that gorgeous?" Jack smiled broadly to Ianto, who nodded.

"Is that – I mean, is that even teachable?"

"Shooting like Captain Jack Harkness?" Jack asked, "Of course it is. C'mere."

Ianto hesitantly shuffled towards his boss.

"What, do you think I have cooties? I don't bite!" Jack grabbed Ianto's wrist and yanked him over to his side. He grabbed the younger man's elbow, holding it up to the target and straightening out his back.

"What should I do?"

"Just straighten out," Jack breathed soothingly into Ianto's ear, the Welshman copying him a second later. Gingerly, Jack wrapped his fingers over Ianto's that were curled around the gun tightly, relaxing their firm grip. "And relax, Ianto."

Slowly, Ianto tried to relax. With a deep breath, he melted into Jack's helpful arms, tingling at the feeling of Jack's chest pressed up against his back. Jack's breath ruffling his hair, he silently whispered instructions into his ear.

"Drop your shoulders," he mumbled, "cautiously cock the gun. And curl your finger around the trigger but don't be too tight."

Ianto did as he was told, closing his eyes when he felt Jack's thigh brush against his.

"And _let go_."

The gun fired, hitting the target squarely at its soft point. Ianto let out the breath he had been suppressing, falling against his boss's chest. Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto's stomach lightly from behind, barely even a ghost's of a touch. His cheek pressed against Ianto's hair gingerly. The younger man could feel Jack's lips brushing against his ear, barely even touching but still there.

"Ready for another try?"

Ianto took a tentative step away from the warmth radiating off of Jack, glancing at him uneasily. "Yeah." He murmured uncomfortably, readjusting his grip on the gun.

"On your own?" Jack offered.

"Uh – yeah, yeah." Ianto nodded, striking the pose and holding the gun to the target. He took another deep breath,

"Just loosen up, Ianto, just let yourself be run by the gun." Ianto could vaguely hear Jack's voice floating into his mind. He aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger.

He let out a deep sigh of frustration, rubbing at his forehead when the bullet missed completely and skimmed the roof.

"Shit." Ianto muttered underneath his breath, glaring at the gun in his hands. Immediately Jack took a strong stride towards the younger man, placing two large hands on his shoulder comfortingly once again.

"It's okay, Ianto, just try again. Remember to sink into it, all right?" the last words faded off softly as Jack tenderly pressed himself up against Ianto once again. They both seemed to relax into the contact, and once again, Ianto closed his eyes and shot.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," the Captain breathed into Ianto's ear encouragingly, pressing a soft, unnoticeable kiss in his hair as a motivator. Ianto could barely even feel his lips but felt it anyway. "Again?"

"Definitely," Ianto responded firmly, feeling Jack's form slip away from his again.

Jack clapped his hands together a few times, whistling, "There you go," he egged on loudly, beaming, "c'mon teaboy, shoot that gun."

Ianto stared at the target grimly, his jaw set and his eyes blazing. Almost subconsciously, the Welshman tried to pretend that Jack's arms were wrapped around his torso once again, supporting his confidence. He took another deep breath, trying to relive the feeling of the softness of Jack's mouth on his locks.

The gun gave a noisy _pow_ before he even registered that he pulled the trigger. The bullet practically flew in slow motion to the target before it hit the center. Jack's rowdy cheering only lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed to echo in Ianto's head.

"_Gorgeous_, Ianto! You're done with the coffee!"

"Am I?" Ianto asked eagerly, his eyebrows raised up to his hairline. Jack chuckled good-naturedly, ruffling the younger man's hair.

"No," he said, "I need a good dose of caffeine in the morning. But," he drawled, walking around to Ianto's other side, "it's nice to know that you'll know how to use this anyway."

"More practice?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack nodded, "Go on!"

Ianto smiled. "As long as I have help."

Jack chuckled, aiming one of his own guns to the target and shooting in a second's time. He laughed carelessly when the bullet hit the target in the center, blowing at the gun's tip seductively with a sideways glance to Ianto. Ianto swallowed, a hand reaching up to awkwardly rub at his hairline. Jack let out a quiet chortle when he noticed Ianto's reaction, shooting once again at the target.

"Ha!" Jack yelled out enthusiastically, "Did you see that, Yan?"

Ianto furrowed his eyebrows together, completely focused on trying to shoot accurately. Jack lowered his gun, returning it to the table as he strode over to his employee slowly. "You've got to start learning to stop tensing up," he massaged lightly at Ianto's shoulders for a moment before he held his shoulders firmly in his grasp, "go on then."

Ianto hit the target, and this time, the bullet fell cleanly through the hole some previous bullets had already made. Jack clapped him on the shoulder repeatedly, screaming out at the incredulousness of the shot. "It must be me that brings out the superhero side in you." Jack joked, beaming.

Ianto stared at him, not being able to repress the irresistible feeling of attraction towards the Captain, just like the night with the pterodactyl. Jack's laughter stopped abruptly once again when he noticed Ianto's intense stare on him.

"What's wrong?" he ventured quietly.

"Nothing." Ianto mumbled finally, staring fixedly at his gun.

"Ianto… Ianto, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

The Welshman took one glance at Jack before he nodded silently and returned his attention the weapon in his hand. "Yes, sir."

"Ianto," Jack said softly. Ianto jumped when he realized that the older man was standing right behind him.

Gingerly, Jack placed two fingers underneath Ianto's chin and leant forward just an inch. He gazed imploringly into Ianto's eyes as though expecting to see disapproval, but all he found was a battle of common sense and want blazing in the younger man's eyes. He pressed their lips together softly, running his other hand into Ianto's curls and sliding down to the nape of his neck, his fingers playing with the hem of his hair.

It wasn't a very passionate, fiery kiss. As a matter of fact it was one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever felt, and coming from Jack Harkness, it was oddly surprising to feel such a gentle kiss from him. As though they both meant what they were doing, there was a stunning amount of heat pouring from their mouths for such a soft brush of the lips. Ianto felt Jack moan against his mouth and press wantonly against his hip, before he reluctantly pulled away and stared awkwardly at the target.

"I'm sorry, Ianto." He murmured to the wall, "I shouldn't have done that." Removing his ear muffs, he nodded curtly to the younger man before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the door. "Lock up when you're done practicing, all right?"

The moment the door closed, the sound echoing in the storehouse loudly, Ianto growled, throwing his head back and shooting at the target out of sheer frustration. The sound of three shots, all in a row, echoed noisily and bounced around the walls.

"_Damnit!_" Ianto hissed, putting his gun back onto the table with a sigh. Jack Harkness had danger dripping from his mouth. It was playing with fire, and Ianto was flammable.

But there was something strangely intriguing about danger and Jack Harkness that Ianto couldn't help but gravitate toward.

_AN_: Just so all of you know, this isn't going to be a chaptered fic, despite the lingering ending... It's just there to represent what happens in later parts of the series... In the meantime, for all of you who didn't know I was a Torchwood fanatic, step up to the plate and please, feel free to review!! :D I love you all and have a good Labor Day!


End file.
